


Party Food

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Party Food

Party Food  
By  
Edward Hyde

“What are you working on?” Mrs Marshall asked, looking at the computer screen over her husband’s shoulder. “Looks important from the way you’re frowning?” 

“I was thinking about the idea the girls had for their birthday party,” her turned around and gave his wife an affectionate kiss. “Wanted to see if it was even possible.” 

“What idea?” the young woman asked. “Oh wait, the cannibal thing?”

“That’s the one!” Mr Marshall replied with a grin.

“Oh right,” his wife frowned a little, “you don’t think they were serious about that, do you?”

“They sounded pretty serious.” her husband observed. “I guess we’d need to have another talk with them before we made any proper arrangements. But I wanted to see if it was even something that could be done, assuming they really wanted to, that is.”

“And can it? Mrs Marshall asked curiously, pulling a chair from the dining table and sitting down next to her husband to get a better look at the screen. 

“Looks like it!” He brought one of the tabs to the front. It was a page from the official government website detailing the relevant laws. “It’s legal at least,” he observed, “there’s even a couple of restaurants that specialise it in. I was reading an article about it earlier. Seems they were started by some American businessman who has exclusive rights over there but British monopoly laws are a bit stricter so he couldn’t have that here. That means, technically, anyone who wants to can kill and cook little girls, as long as they’re the right age and they agree to it. All you need to do it fill in a form on the government site.” He clicked onto the relevant form to show her, it seemed fairly straight-forward and the only condition was that it was submitted at least forty eight hours before the planned slaughter.

“So, that’s good, I guess?” Mrs Marshall looked quizzically at her husband, hoping for some sort of guidance on how to feel about this discovery but, in truth, he was not sure either. “So how would we…?” She began, not quite able to finish the surreal sentence. It was okay as her husband knew her well enough to understand what he was asking. 

“There’s a few places that rent out equipment for roasting whole pigs,” he explained, “should be suitable for doing to the girls on. If they want to go ahead, that is.” 

“Yeah.” Mrs Marshall nodded, already picturing her twin daughters mounted on spits roasting to a delicious golden brown. “If they want to.”

“Their birthday’s not that far off.” Mr Marshall reminded his wife. “If we’re going to do this, we’d better start arranging stuff. I don’t know how many spits this company has to rent out and then there’s invitations to send out.”

“Yeah.” Mrs Marshall nodded slowly, still not sure how to feel about the idea of cooking and eating her young daughters. She knew the idea should have horrified her, that she should have wanted to do anything to protect them from such a fate yet there was something fascinating about the idea, something irresistibly captivating. “Why don’t we go talk to them?” 

“Good idea.” Mr Marshall agreed, sliding his chair back away from the computer desk. “Do you suppose there’s even the tiniest chance they’re asleep already?” His wife glanced at her watch, noting that it was a little over an hour past the twins’ bedtime. 

“Not a snowball in Hell’s!” she laughed and followed her husband up the stairs. 

The Marshall twins, Hannah and Natasha, were less than a month away from their ninth birthday. Two days earlier, they had come home from school full of stories about explorers and cannibals that they had learned in school. After twenty minutes or so of excited chatter, they had told their mother that they wanted a cannibal-themed birthday party.

“What do you mean?” she has asked. “You want me to make the party food look like bits of people?” Before they even answered, she had started coming up with ideas based on Halloween party suggestions she had seen on Pinterest – hotdogs cut to look like human fingers, peeled lichee passed off as eyeballs, that sort of thing, but the girls’ answer had rather flummoxed her.

“No!” Natasha had giggled, “We want to be the party food!”

“That’s right!” Hannah had agreed enthusiastically. “We will be explorers and everyone else can cook and eat us!” 

A little puzzled by this suggestion, Mrs Marshall had muttered something about having to ask their dad when he got home from work, then changed the subject. The girls had not brought up the topic since but their mum had kept her word and relayed the conversation to her husband. Like her, he could not deny finding the idea intriguing. 

“Hey munchkins!” Mr Marshal gave a light knock on his daughters’ bedroom door as he pushed it open. The twins were both say up in bed, reading comics by the flash-lights on their phones as if that was somehow less conspicuous that simply leaving their reading lights on. Seeing their parents come in, the two pretty, chestnut-haired eight year-olds shoved their phones and the comics under their duvets and flung themselves onto their pillows, making comically unconvincing snoring sounds. 

“Oh dear!” Mr Marshall spoke loudly and deliberately to his wife, trying his hardest not to laugh. “It looks like they’re asleep! And there was us really hoping they’d be awake so we could discuss their birthday party with them. Oh well, I guess they won’t mind if we just go to Pizza Hut again this year. I’ll send the invites out before I go to bed.”

“No!” Natasha sat bolt upright in bed. 

“We’re awake!” Hannah exclaimed, sitting up and turning on her bedside light as if to confirm this. “We don’t want to go to Pizza Hut again this year!”

“Okay,” Mr Marshall chuckled, sitting down on the end of Hannah’s bed while Natasha switched her own reading light on and discretely tried to slide her phone onto her bedside cabinet as if she had not been using its flash-light to read by. “What do you want to do?” 

It took very little prompting for the twins to repeat everything they had talked about before about their desire for a cannibal-themed party at which they would be both the star guests, main attraction and main course!

“You do know if you get cooked and eaten you’d be dead, right?” Mrs Marshall coaxed gently, wondering this this bizarre request had come from a lack of thinking things through from the girls who had once asked for a real elephant for Christmas, insisting it could live in the garage, and suggested selling the house to pay for a holiday to Disneyland. 

“Of course we know that!” Natasha rolled her eyes in a distinctly teenaged manner, despite being only eight years old. “We’re not stupid!” 

“It just seems a strange thing to want.” Mr Marshall observed, trying to back his wife up a little despite how intrigued his internet searches had made him at the prospect of cooking his two young daughters. “If you’d said you wanted us to find some other girl for you to eat at your party then we might understand better…”

“And let someone else be the centre of attention at OUR party?” Hannah sounded quite indignant. 

“Okay, okay!” Mr Marshall laughed in a placatory style, putting a reassuring hand on his wife’s shoulder. He knew that she would still have her reservations about the plan but it was clear that the girls were determined and they really did have to crack on with the planning, whatever form the party was going to take. At the very least, he thought to himself, if we go along with what they want they can always change their minds nearer the time, then we can still go with the theme but cook a couple of pigs instead and turn the whole thing into a joke. 

“Well,” he grinned at the girls, “I guess if that’s how you really want to celebrate your birthday then we’ll make it happen!” The pyjama-clad cuties had practically exploded out from under their duvets, sending their clandestine comics fluttering to the ground, in their eagerness to shower their parents with hugs and kisses for agreeing to their request.

“They seem happy!” Mr Marshall joked to his wife once they had finally got the girls settled back into bed and closed the door, instructing them that they needed to make sure they got good nights’ sleeps from now on if they wanted to make sure their meat was juicy and not too stringy! Even his wife, as unsure as she still was about the whole idea, had to admit how heart-warming it had been to see their excitement. 

Minutes later, Mrs Marshall poured herself a glass of wine and settled down in front of the TV to catch up with her favourite panel show while her husband returned to the computer. Setting the date was easy enough – the twins’ birthday would fall on a Friday so the next day, Saturday, was the obvious choice. That way they could have a nice final family celebration on their actual birthday before feeding themselves to their school friends the next. The location was not a problem – they were lucky enough to have a fairly large garden with patio and modest-sized swimming pool. A perfect location for what was planned. 

With that confirmed, he returned to the site which hired out spitting equipment and requested two for the chosen day. Fortunately, the devices he needed were available that day and he opted to pay a little extra for delivery the evening before, just to be on the safe side. He was pleased to see that, including with the hire of the spits, was a set of butcher’s knives and other tools for, gutting, carving and dismembering of the carcass, should any meat remain at the end of the event. 

Next on the agenda was invitations and he already had an idea for what he wanted to do. Searching back through their photos from their Christmas vacation, he found the picture he was looking for. The cabin they had been staying in had included an outdoor hot-tub, delightfully warm even ‘though surrounded by snow on all sides. Due to the remote location with no near-by neighbours, the Marshalls had had no issue with allowing the girls to skinny-dip as if taking an outside bath. This was something both girls had enjoyed greatly and he couldn’t help but wonder if the allure of outdoor and semi-public nudity was at least in part behind their birthday request. The picture he had in mind was taken from the side, showing the girls sat in the tub and grinning broadly with steam rising around them. At the time he had opted not to share this particular one on social media as if showed their bare chests a little too clearly and he wasn’t sure they would like their friends to be able to see it, not to mention the hassle of falling foul of the site’s increasingly over-cautious rules. He used the site quite extensively for work and could not risk getting banned. For this purpose, however, the photo would be perfect!

Half an hour on Photoshop later and they were no longer sat in a hot-tub but a large cannibal stew-pot over a cartoon fire and the background had been subtly edited to look like a jungle rather than a Scottish highland forest. He was sure the girls would be pleased and that it would get the point across about what to expect from the party even if it was not a strictly accurate depiction of how the girls would be cooked. He added the relevant text and printed out a sample copy for the girls to approve in the morning before he printed out the rest for them to give out to friends. 

A fun idea then occurred to him and he visited the website of a party supply store. It took him only a couple of minutes to find exactly what he wanted – a pair of stereotypical explorer hats the right size for the girls! He was fairly certain they would not be expecting to wear any other clothes for the party but thought they would enjoy looking the part. He added them to his shopping cart then browsed the other bits and pieces on offer, deciding to order some flower lays and grass-skirts for the guests to wear if they wanted to and some inflatable palm-trees. For good measure, he clicked on the Halloween section and purchased a couple of skulls and one complete skeleton. Deciding that he would have time to order more if he needed to, he completed the order then wandered over to the window to look out at the garden and see if there was anything else they might need. 

Returning to the computer, he found the website for a local hardware store and ordered three large bags of sand, a pair of tall fence posts and a length of rope advertised as soft and suitable for tying back curtains. He knew it was inevitable that the girls would experience some pain in the process of being prepped and cooked but there was no need to inflict more discomfort on them than absolutely necessary – the party was supposed to be fun for them too, after all!

Picking up and looking at the sample invite again, a thought occurred to him and he checked his phone for the number of an old friend of his he knew worked for a company that supplied props and sets to theatres. After brief pleasantries he explained the situation and what he was looking for. It turned out his friend had access to just the thing and was happy to let him hire it for the party at “mates’ rates”. Mr Marshall was delighted – he was sure his girls would get a kick out of it and their guests would have lots of fun. It would make a great photo opportunity! Feeling proud of his own creativity and fairly sure that he had done as much as he could do that night evening, he switched off the computer and went to join Mrs Marshall on the sofa for the end of the episode. 

Before leaving for work the next morning, Mr Marshall went into the twins’ room to show them the invitation he’d designed. It was half an hour earlier than they would usually be woken up but he was sure they wouldn’t mind under the circumstances. Especially as, if they agreed the design, he could get the invitation cards printed at work on the industrial printer and they would be able to start giving them out the next day. As predicted, they giggled at the idea of giving out photos showing their bare chests but he pointed out to them that, at the party, the guests would be able to see everything! This made them giggle even more and blush a little. After a short conversation about the details and his reassurance that they would get cooked like pigs, not in a pot, and that the pot picture was just a sort of joke, the twins approved the design and he headed out to work. 

After dinner that evening, the girls sat at the table with the stack of invites and a note-pad, discussing who they wanted to invite. After weighing them in the bathroom and checking a website for guidance on how much edible meat could be gleaned from girls of various heights and weights, Mrs Marshall had told them that they could invite twenty friends, allowing some food for her and their dad and the few other parents who would be invited to help out and would likely want a taste of the birthday girls. To be on the safe side, Mr Marshall had printed an extra ten invites in case of smudges, misspellings etc. 

The box from the party store had come while they were at school and they were both wearing the explorer hats that would be all they wore for the party. They loved the lays and grass-skirts their dad had ordered and suggested that they tell all invitees to bring swimsuits so they could enjoy the pool while the meat was cooking. 

Eventually, they settled on the twenty five friends they wanted to invite with a backup list of ten, in order of preference, in case anyone on the main list couldn’t make it or cancelled closer to the day. Walking past the bathroom later that evening while the girls were in the bath, their mum couldn’t help but be amused at hearing them appraising each others’ naked bodies and speculating how each different bit might taste! The next day at school, the invitations were given out and then the excitement began in earnest! 

The big day finally came! There has been a lot of excitement when Hannah and Natasha had given out the invitations – some to friends at school, a few at their Brownie pack and some at their swimming class. Anyone given an invitation was told to keep fairly quiet about it as they could not invite everyone and didn’t want people to feel left out. There had certainly been giggling at the topless photo on the front and several questions about whether the promise of “Cannibal Cuisine” was real or whether it would be pretend body-parts like at a Halloween party. No matter how many times the twins insisted it was real, there were still those among their friends who refused to believe it but promised to come to the party “just to prove it”. 

Although it was mostly girls who had been invited, among the twenty invitees there were five boys – two from school and three from the swimming club which was a fairly mixed group. The twins had giggled with each other wondering if the boys they invited would be pleased to get half-naked pictures of them and what they would think to seeing them completely nude at the party? Although they were at an age where sex did not really loom large in their minds and was really just an abstract thing they learned about at school, they were very well aware of the differences between boys and girls and that men and boys liked looking at naked women and girls. They knew that boobs supposedly made a girls’ body more interesting, they had seen proof from the way boys looked at the girls at the top of the school, but they both secretly hoped that their undeveloped yet feminine bodies may at least hold some interest for their male friends and wondered if any of the invited parent-helpers that their parents were arranging would be dads?

The celebrations on the Friday, their actual birthday, had been had been intimate, for family only. The Marshalls had debated between themselves whether they should tell their respective parents, the girls’ grandparents, what was going to happen or wait until afterwards but had decided that it was only fair to give them a chance to say goodbye. Plus it would save them from wasting money on presents that the girls would enjoy for less than a day. Wanting to give them the chance to process their feelings privately before having to see anyone, Mr and Mrs Marshall had sent emails from their joint account, explaining the situation and making special mention of the girls’ enthusiasm. Whatever their real feelings, at the Pizza Hut they all met at for the Birthday dinner, none of them expressed anything other than pride and excitement for their granddaughter’s big day. The biggest surprise of the day, however, was the announcement that, since the twins did not need birthday presents that year, the four of them had clubbed together to buy their parents an Ultra-HD camcorder to capture all the events of the day, since they would not be there to watch in person. 

On the way home, beaming with happiness and excitement, the girls had asked to stop for a final milkshake from their favourite dessert cafe. This gave Mrs Marshall the perfect opportunity to mix in the crushed sleeping tablets she had brought with her from home, knowing that the girls would probably be too excited to sleep and how important it was that they were not too tired the next day. Although it had taken her longer than her husband to come around to the idea of eating their daughters, she was now totally on board and the girls seemed to be showing no signs of regret, badgering their parents to register them as meat from the day the party had been agreed. Eventually, with one week to go, they had conceded and Mr Marshall had filled in the necessary details on the government website. The girls had persuaded him to print out the confirmation screens for each of them and had proudly displayed them on their bedroom wall along with their swimming certificates and other awards from school. 

By the time they got home, both girls were fast asleep in the back of the car. Taking one each, their parents had gently carried them inside, got them out of their clothes and into loose-fitting night-shirts so that their bodies would not bear any elastic marks the next day and tucked them into bed. It was still relatively early in the evening with plenty of daylight left so Mr Marshall decided to make a start on setting up for the party.

The spitting machines had arrived folded for ease of transport but it was not too difficult to follow the instructions and get them set up. Below the spit itself was a trough for the charcoal and, above that, a slot where what the manual described as a “gutting tray” could be slid in, should the cook decided to wait until the meat-girl was spitted and mounted before removing her inedible innards. Although it occurred to him that the girls had not discussed when they wanted this done, he decided that unless they specifically expressed any ideas to the contrary, he would wait until they were dead or at least unconscious and deal with it then. One thing they certainly had been adamant about was that they wanted to be live-spitted, not beheaded or killed in some other way before being cooked. Okay, so they did not look especially authentic to the theme but he and his wife had discussed it and decided it was far more sensible to hire professional equipment guaranteed to cook their daughters properly than to try to improvise something that may or may not end up working. 

He positioned the two spit-devices on the patio then spread the sand around using a shovel, covering most of the patio and spilling onto the lawn. It would most likely be a nightmare to clean up and he didn’t like to think how much was going to end up in the pool but he wanted to make the day special for the girls in any way he could – cleaning up was a concern for another day. He held half a bag of sand back as he realised the fence posts needed to be dug in before he added the extra later. 

Thankful for possibly the first time that their garden soil was mostly clay and not too rocky, Mr Marshall used a hand-trowel to dig two narrow pits, a little over a foot deep and maybe half as wide, about ten feet apart from each other. Hoping that it would work as he anticipated, he carefully lifted the first fence post which was not especially heavy but long and unwieldy and manoeuvred it, point first, into one of the holes, pushing it down hard so that the point would dig into the ground. Holding it steady with one hand, he filled in the sides of the hole with his other than, once he was sure it was secure, built the remaining clay up around to base to provide more stability. Tentatively, he stood and gave a test-push. The pole remained firmly in place. Satisfied, he repeated the process with the second pole, leaving two thick wooden stakes, around which he could just reach both hands, standing ten feet apart in front of the patio. He then took the rest of the sand and scattered it around the base of the poles and the space in between. Next it was time for the centre-piece!

This was the item he had called his friend at the prop-hire company about and he has made sure to have it delivered while the girls were at school. It had been covered with blankets for good measure while hidden in the garage, even ‘though he was fairly sure the girls never went in there, especially since there was no elephant in need of feeding or mucking out! He was grateful for the dolly that it had come with and the fact that it had specially designed slots to make lifting with said dolly a lot easier. He wheeled it out of the garage and set it in place between the two poles then stepped back to admire. 

It was a stereotypical cannibal stew pot, very similar to the one the twins appeared to be being cooked in on the invitation. It was about five feet wide, made of some kind of fibreglass and came complete with a vividly-painted fibreglass fire beneath. Sat there on the sand, he had to admit it really did look the part! What made it particularly clever, however, was that despite how it looked from the front, it was really only two thirds of a stew pot with an open back so that people could walk in and out easily. There were even small platforms inside that could be used as seats. The idea was that the party guests to get in and have their photo taken making it look as if they too were on the menu. For the early part of the birthday girls would be in the photos too. He was sure the visiting children and their parents would get a kick out of it! 

With all the main props and equipment in place, he spread the skeleton and skulls out on the sand in front of the pot and stakes as if they belonged to earlier “victims” of the vicious cannibal tribe. He decided that the various inflatables were best left until morning so went inside to see if his wife needed any help with preparing the various snacks, side-dishes and desserts that no ninth birthday party, even one with two delicious little girls on the menu, would be complete without!

“Good morning, sleepy-heads!” Mr Marshall gave Natasha’s shoulder a little shake to wake her up before doing the same for Hannah. It took the girls a moment to stir to wakefulness but, the moment they did, they both remembered exactly what day it was and what was to happen! They both sprang out of bed asking to see the garden and if everything was ready and how long it would be before their friends started arriving.

“Steady on!” Their dad chuckled, “Mum’s running you a bath first to get your muscles nice and relaxed then we’ll need to give you a good scrubbing under the shower to get you all clean and ready to eat.” At the mention of preparing them for cooking, both girls had grinned very broadly. “Of course we’ll need to give you a quick wash again in the garden before we oil you up and put you on the spits,” he reminded them to their great delight, “but it will be best if you’re basically clean already.” 

Mr Marshall sat down on the end of Hannah’s bed, the closest to the door, and Hannah crawled onto his lap while Natasha leapt out of bed and peeled off her night-shirt like it was on fire and stood posing nude in front of the long mirror on the wardrobe door, clearly trying to imagine her cute young body cooked. Hannah held up her arms in a gesture her dad recognised from when she was smaller and he helped her off with her shirt so that she too was naked, but remained sitting on his lap. 

“Are you looking forward to eating us, Daddy?” She asked, wide-eyed and sounding a little nervous. 

“Well I’ll be sad to lose you of course,” he put his arm around her bare shoulders, noticing how warm and soft she felt, “but I’m sure you’re going to be absolutely delicious!” He ran his hand along her thigh and down her leg towards her foot, stretching her leg out straight so they could both look at it appraisingly. “Don’t you think you look tasty?” he grinned.

“Very!” Hannah giggled. “What do you think is going to be the tastiest bit?” 

“Out butts!” Natasha answered before their dad had a chance to think. “Everyone knows that!” She wiggled her cute bubble-butt in their direction. Mr Marshall leant forward and gave it a playful smack.

“Yes, you’re probably right!” He chuckled, “Come on, your bath should be ready now. Lets go and get you all clean and ready for cooking!” 

It was probably the fastest the girls had ever got into the bath, since they had nothing to take off, and almost immediately, they were asking to get out for their scrub-down, figuring that the sooner they were clean, the sooner they would be able to check out the cooking apparatus that they knew was waiting for them outside! Their mum and dad insisted they stay in a little longer, however, to let the top water do its work and relax their young muscles.

“Why don’t you go get you new camera, Daddy?” Natasha suggested, realising that if they had to wait in the admittedly very nice, deep, warm bath then they could at least have a little fun while they did so. 

“Good idea!” Mrs Marshall agreed, remembering the instructions that had come with the collective gift from both her parents and her in-laws, “They did say they wanted to see everything from today, after all!” Chuckling, her husband agreed and went off to retrieve his new toy while she knelt down beside the bath and chatted to the girls, finding out what they were most excited for about the day and which bits of their cute young bodies they expected different friends would want to eat. There was much giggling and teasing which Mr Marshall found quite heart-warming as he came back into the quite steamy bathroom, armed with the new camera which now sported a fully-charged battery and a fresh SD card.

He had played with it a little before going to bed the night before, mostly filming a spider that happened to be crawling on the living-room curtains at the time, just to get the hang of it but now he was ready to go! Although he was not normally a fan of them, he thought it would be a good idea to turn the date and time stamp on so that the grandparents watching the video later would be able to get a sense of how the day had progressed!

“Hey girls!” he waved from behind the already-filming camera, “How’s Mum doing getting our two explorers ready for their adventure? Say hi to everyone, girls!” He walked over to the bath and filmed his daughters from above. After all, they would soon be tied completely nude to posts in the back garden in front of their friends, their friends’ parents and their friends’ parents’ cameras so what was the point of trying to preserve their modesty in a home video? The two cheeky little future-piglets grinned and waved up at the camera. Mr Marshall then took a few steps back and sat on the closed toilet. 

“So,” he said to the three most important women in his life, “I hear these explorers need a good scrubbing before they go off into the jungle, just in case they happen to get caught by one of those cannibal tribes I’ve been hearing about. Wouldn’t want them getting a tummy-ache if they eat you, right?” 

“Silly Daddy!” Hannah giggled, sticking out her tongue, “Cannibals aren’t real! Nobody eats other people. That would be stupid!”

“Yeah!” Natasha agreed. “We’re just going to go exploring in the jungle and find a nice lake to swim in! A small, pool-shaped lake with a metal ladder at one end!” She added cheekily. “There’s no way anything bad is going to happen to us out there!”

“Well, if you say so!” Mr Marshall laughed, “But I still think you need to get cleaned properly before you head out on your adventure!” Obligingly and still giggling their heads off, the twins stood up in the bath tub and their mum reached over and pulled out the plug. She then took the shower attachment down and adjusted the controls until the water felt like a reasonable temperature on her hand. 

“Hey, Mr Spielberg,” Mrs Marshall looked over her shoulder and teased her husband. “Are you going to leave everything to me today or are you going to put that camera town for a few minutes and come help me?” He had zoomed in on her face as she spoke but now pulled back out, getting a good shot of the two naked, giggling little girls standing in the bath, their bodies gleaming with the bath water looking almost as if they were already oiled up and ready for the spit! 

“Well, duty calls!” He turned the camera around and spoke into the lens. “See you later!” He pressed the button to end the recording and went over to help his wife, taking a bar of carefully selected, unscented soap and lathering it up in his hands before picking Natasha, who was stood on the left and therefore closest to him, to give a thorough soaping, something he had not been called upon to do since the twins were around three. 

Like most fathers, Mr Marshall had never viewed his daughters in a sexual way, however teasing or provocative some of their behaviour could be interpreted as being. Yet running his slippery, soapy hands all over Natasha’s wet body was starting to arouse him like he had never expected. Perhaps it was the way her still-prepubescent body was starting to acquire distinctly feminine curves? Perhaps it was the intimacy of their contact or maybe it was the knowledge that he was essentially preparing the happy little girl to be cooked and eaten, he was not sure, but what he could not deny was the feeling of excitement as his blood rushed to occupy a certain part of his anatomy. 

“Um, having a good time?” Mrs Marshall raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly down at the unmistakable bulge in her husband’s trousers as she turned Hannah around and began to soap up her legs and backside. Mr Marshall blushed furiously, not sure if he was more embarrassed at his arousal or at being caught out. “Oh don’t worry!” His wife laughed. “I don’t know what it is but it’s working on me too! I’m just glad I’m wearing a bra or I’d have had somebody’s eye out by now!” 

“What are you talking about?” Hannah asked, looking over her shoulder at her mum. Her dad seemed to be fighting as especially stubborn dirty patch on Natasha’s bottom for the amount of attention he was giving it! 

“Grown up stuff” Mrs Marshall stuck out her tongue. “Hey,” she turned and winked conspiratorially at her husband, “it’s pretty difficult to get you properly clean if we have to lean over the side of the bath. How about we get in with you then it will be much easier!”

“Sure!” Natasha giggled, looking admiringly at her dad while both she and her twin sister giggled. “But you have to get undressed too!” 

“Of course!” Mrs Marshall grinned. “Wouldn’t want to get our clothes all soapy, would we?” The girl’s grinned and she pulled her husband close and started to unbutton his shirt. “Nothing bigger than a finger,” she whispered in his ear, “don’t want to tear up the meat now, do we?” 

The family fun-time in the bath was exactly what everyone had needed! Under their mother’s instruction, the twins had both proved themselves remarkably adept at blow-jobs and their dad had very much enjoyed putting his fingers to good use, showing the girls just how much pleasure their cute young bodies could generate and teasing them about how much fun the spits were going to be, passing through the same hole! Once the soap was rinsed off, the four had engaged in something of a round-robin where each parent took it in turns pleasuring and being pleasured by one of the girls before swapping, after which the husband and wife had a little fun together while the girls practised their tongue and finger skills on each other before the four of them ended up in a what would have looked to anyone walking into the room as a writhing mass of slippery wet flesh in the fortunately large bath tub.

Once everyone was satisfied and the tension released, Mr and Mrs Marshall realised it would now be necessary to wash the girls all over again! They got this done quickly this time, in a more business-like manner, much the same as when they had bathed them as toddlers. 

“You did turn the camera off, right?” Mrs Marshall asked her husband as they each used a warm, fresh towel to dry a giggling twin.

“Yeah, don’t worry!” Mr Marshall laughed, concluding that Natasha was now dry and giving her a playful pat on the bottom to signify the end of the task. “I know they said they wanted to see everything that goes on today but I think I’d rather keep some things between us!” Hannah was now dry too and the two naked newly-nine year olds held hands and bounced excitedly in a circle.

“Come on!” Mrs Marshall chuckled, “We’d better get them ready before they make themselves all sweaty again! What do you think, girls?” They both stopped their wild dancing and turned to grin at her. “Are you ready to see what Dad set up for you? Or have you changed your mind and want to get dressed and go to Pizza Hut again?” By way of reply, both girls stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at her. 

“I think that’s your answer!” Mr Marshall chuckled. “Come on girls, let’s go see! I hope you like it! Oh, one thing,” a thought occurred to him, “don’t forget to grab your explorer hats! I think they’re in the kitchen.” The twins ran off down the stairs ahead of their parents, their perky round bottoms wiggling appealingly as they descended. Before waking them up, Mr Marshall had checked that all the curtains downstairs, including across the French Windows, were closed so the girls would not get a sneak preview before the big unveiling. 

To say that the girls were waiting patiently by the patio doors when their parents joined them, looking extra cute clad in nothing but their explorer hats out from under which their chestnut curls tumbled, would be something of an overstatement as they were both bouncing on the spot looking like they might very well burst from excitement but at least they were not trying to pekk!

“Ready, girls?” Mr Marshall grinned, reaching behind the curtain to find the sliding door handle while his wife readied herself with the pull chord, “Ta-dah!” The girls gasped as the curtain was pulled back and the glass door opened at the same time. They dashed out onto the sand which was warm under their bare feet and looked at everything their loving father had prepared for them.

“So?” Mr Marshall asked, slightly nervously. “Is it what you hoped for? Do you like it?”

“Oh Daddy!” Both girls flung themselves on his and practically drowned him in hugs. “It’s even better! We love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“Well that’s a relief!” He grinned, kissing them both on the forehead and patting their cute little behinds again. “Come on, I’ll show you around!” 

“Can we take some photos with the pot?” Hannah asked, “Before the others arrive?” 

“Of course!” Mr Marshall grinned. He showed them the seats inside where they could sit to look as if they were cooking and they got comfy while he popped inside for his camera. Once the guests started to arrive, he would start filming again but for now he just wanted snaps for the family album, or the digital equivalent at least.

“Do we look like the invitation?” Natasha asked with a giggle as their dad squatted down to take the picture. 

“Yup, pretty much!” he chuckled, “Apart from the hats!” 

Once they had taken the seated photo the girls stood up, leaning over the side of the cauldron for some more pictures. Then they got out and stood in front of the pot as if waiting to be put in to cook then turned and posed cheekily with their perky round bottoms stuck out towards the camera like an old-fashioned saucy postcard. 

“Some great shots there!” Mr Marshall grinned, standing up and slipping the camera into his pocket. “But your friends are going to start arriving soon so I think we need to get you in position!”

“What do we have to do?” asked Natasha, “You’re not going to start cooking us right away, are you? We wanted to say hi to our friends and enjoy some of the party first.” 

“Oh of course.” Their dad smiled. “See those posts? I was figuring I’d tie you to them like you were prisoners of the tribe. That way, all your guests will get to have a good look at your cute little bodies, which I’m pretty sure is what you want anyway?” The girls giggled, confirming his suspicions. “And it will add to the atmosphere. You up for that?” The twins nodded enthusiastically and ran straight to the posts – Hannah on the left and Natasha on the right. 

“Ready, Daddy!” Natasha called, pressing her bottom and shoulders against the pole with her hands behind her back on the other side. “Come tie us up!”

“Make sure you do it nice and tight!” Hannah added, giggling, “You wouldn’t want your dinner to get away, would you?” 

“Okay, okay!” Mr Marshall laughed. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll go get the rope!” 

“Be quick!” Natasha instructed, “Don’t want our guests going hungry, do we?” 

Still chuckling at his daughters’ enthusiasm, Mr Marshall went inside and fished in the bottom drawer of his computer desk for the carrier bag where he’d stashed the rope. Finding it, he returned to the patio and took out the first piece. He went to Natasha first, wrapping it loosely a couple of times around her wrists and tying a reasonably tight bow. He knew that she could easily wriggle out if she wanted to but the binding was only symbolic anyway, as much a costume piece as the explorers hats. 

“No, Daddy!” she whined. “Do it really tight!”

“But I don’t want to hurt you?” Mr Marshall replied cautiously. “It’s not like you’re actually going to try to get away, are you?”

“Well no but I want it to feel as real as possible!” Natasha informed him, “The cooking’s going to be real after all and I bet that’s going to hurt more than any rope, however tight it is!” 

“Good point!” her dad chuckled. “I suppose if that’s what you really want?” He untied the rope and wrapped it again, far more tightly. With his daughter’s encouragement he pulled the soft rope so tight that it started to bite into the flesh of her wrists. “Better?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Natasha turned and grinned at him. “Do my feet now!” 

“Really?” He asked, puzzled, “I wasn’t planning to. I thought it would be more comfortable if you just stood there?”

“No!” the little girl insisted. “Do it properly!” 

“Well, okay!” Mr Marshall laughed, thinking how fortunate it was that the ropes had come in a pack of six so he had more than he’d expected to need. He knelt down and tied his daughter’s ankles to the pole as firmly as he had tied her ankles. “Will that do?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Don’t forget my tummy!” Natasha reminded him. Her dad didn’t bother to answer this time and simply did as she asked. The rope only went twice around her midriff rather than the six or seven times it had looked around her wrists but it seemed to satisfy her. Natasha was now well and truly tied to the pole with no chance of escape, as a real captured explorer might be. 

“Do me now!” Hannah called excitedly. “Same as ‘Tasha!” Knowing that there was no point in questioning her, Mr Marshall repeated the process using the three ropes left in the bag to tie Hannah, tightly and uncomfortably, to her pole. 

“We definitely need to capture this moment!” Mrs Marshall laughed, coming to join the rest of the family in the garden, bringing with her the video camera she had retrieved from the bathroom. “I should probably film from now on.” She suggested to her husband. “You’re going to be busy with the cooking and suchlike.” He agreed and she pressed the button to start recording. 

“So, girls,” she addressed them from behind the camera as her husband had done, “it looks like you got captured after all! Can’t say you weren’t warned!”

“Yup!” Natasha giggled, “Those mean cannibals caught us and it looks like they’re going to be having us for dinner!” 

“Well I guess that’s what happens when cannibals catch you!” Mrs Marshall laughed. “Well I hope you’re going to be tasty! Where are the cannibals by the way? I want to be careful if they’re around here somewhere!”

“They’ll be back later.” Hannah told her, playing along and thinking of her friends who would soon be arriving. “But don’t worry, I think they’ve got enough food with us!” 

“Well there’s a relief!” chuckled Mrs Marshall, zooming in on each daughter in turn and filming them from her to toe then up again. “I guess it will be interesting to document the tribe and their ways when they get back, think that’s a good idea?” Both girls giggled and nodded very enthusiastically. “Great! That’s settled then!” she grinned. “Oh look!” She spun the camera around to point at the garden gate where the first guests were arriving, the girls’ school-friend Lucy and her mum who had agreed to come along and help out. “Here they come now!” 

After a brief greeting and birthday wish to the girls, Lucy’s mum went off to find Mrs Marshall and ask what should could do to help. Lucy herself, on the other hand, was fascinated to find her friends bound and naked.

“So, is this for real?” she asked, as she had when given the invitation, “Like, really for real?” The young party guest was dressed in a light summer dress over her bikini so she wouldn’t have to bother with changing if she went in the Marshall’s pool.

“Those aren’t just for show, you know!” Hannah grinned, indicating the spits with a tilt of her head since her arms were very tightly bound and unavailable. 

“Wow,” Lucy let out a deep breath in a mixture of shock and admiration, “So you’re really going to be cooked? We’re going to be eating you?” The twins has quite a reputation as pranksters and Lucy was sure that she was not the only one to be sceptical when told about the menu for the party. But yet, here they were, naked and tied to posts either side of an obviously fake cooking pot but with two very real spits behind them! 

Before Lucy could ask any more questions, more guests began to arrive. Most were dressed in swimsuits with token pieces of clothing over the top – dresses like Lucy’s or long t-shirts and the occasional pair of shorts but Megan and her brother Barney had gone all-out on the theme as they often did! The pair looked striking enough that they even managed to pull focus from the nude birthday girls for a moment when they turned up, along with both parents who, like Lucy’s mum, had agreed to help out. 

Both were dressed exactly how a child of their age might imagine a savage, jungle cannibal to dress. Both had smeared their naked bodies with chalky-white paint over which they, or their parents, had painted red and yellow war-paint-like markings, including across their eyes. Over the paint they both wore grass-skirts far in a more realistic and muted colour than the cheap, multi-coloured raffia ones Mr Marshall had ordered, necklaces made from plastic approximations of severed fingers, ears, noses and bones and thick woven bands around their foreheads and wrists. The both carried spears that their dad had stayed up all night creating. 

“Wow!” Natasha gasped when she saw her friends. “You two look great!” 

“Not so bad yourself!” Megan chuckled. “I’m sure Barney will tell you the same once he remembers how to close his mouth!” All the girls looked in amusement at Barney who blushed deeply at being called out on the way he was gawping at the naked meat-girls. “Do they really look so different from me?” athletic, objectively beautiful Megan asked. “We have baths together all the time, and I’m not exactly over-dressed now!”

“Well yeah but…” Barney fumbled for the words to justify himself. “You’re my sister!” he blurted in the end, a little weakly. 

“Well it’s good to know you’re pleased to see us!” Hannah giggled, looking pointedly downwards to where their friend’s little friend had started to poke its head through the grass-skirt! Instinctively, Barney covered himself with his hands, regretting his choice not sacrifice a little authenticity and wear underwear. 

“Please don’t worry!” Natasha told him, soothingly. He was their friend and invited guest after all. “It’s a compliment, and nice to know you think we’re pretty!” Her smile helped Barney relax a little. He knew that if he didn’t think too much about the erection, it would go away on its own pretty soon. “Hey,” the naked girl suggested, “since you two are seriously dressed for the part, why don’t you stand by the pot and do some photos?”

“Great idea!” Lucy grinned, “You can pretend you’re cooking me!”

“That’s the spirit!” Hannah cheered her friends on as the two fierce-looking cannibals took their place either side of the pot, slightly in front so they would not block the twins in the photos, and Lucy shed her dress to pose, bikini-clad, in the open-backed pot.

“Ha! This is great!” Mr Marshall grinned, taking the picture. 

“Me next!” a perky little blonde named Anne bounced eagerly forward to take Lucy’s place in the pot. She was dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit with a mystical-looking unicorn motif. Unlike Lucy, who has stood in the pot, Anne sat down and peeped over the side.

“Hey Anne, honey?” her mum, another helper, called out. “Since we can only see your shoulders anyway, why don’t you drop the straps? Make it look like you’re naked?” Anne giggled at this suggestion but did as she was told, going further in fact and pulling the swimsuit down to her waist. 

“Now I wanna stand up!” the topless blonde giggled, standing with her hands on the edge of the pot and a broad grin on her face, proudly displaying her flat chest and pink nipples to her fellow party guests. 

“Everyone okay with me taking photos?” Mr Marshall asked a little nervously of the other parents. “I’ll email them to you of course.” All the parents, including those who would be staying and those who were simply there dropping off their own children assured him it would not be a problem. In fact, many of them had their own cameras and phones out taking pictures of both their own children and others. “Okay, great!” he chuckled as Anne, still grinning, slowing pulled the top half of her bathing suit back on. “Who’s next?” 

“Me!” red-haired, freckle-faced and bikini-clad Willow bounced forward eagerly. “Can I do one outside the pot first, like they’re making me climb into it?” 

“Sure!” Mr Marshall grinned, impressed at her creativity. The costumed siblings lowered their spears, pointing them at Willow’s shapely backside as she stood facing the pot and looking over her shoulder, a hand to her mouth and a look of exaggerated horror on her face. 

“Oh wait!” She said once the photo had been taken. “That’s not very realistic! Here,” she turned to Anne, “hold this!” Then, with neither warning nor ceremony, she pulled off the lime-green bikini and threw it to her surprised friend before assuming the pose again, every bit as naked as the real meat-girls! If Anne’s topless display had caught others’ attention then Willow’s total nudity gained ten times more. She adopted five or six different poses, never caring what might be on show, both inside and outside the pot before finally retrieving her bikini and pulling on the bottoms, deciding not to bother with the top. 

This seemed to set something of a trend and soon every girl and boy who posed with the pot did so entirely nude. Even Lucy and Anne took a second turn, not wanting to be the only ones with any clothes on in their souvenir photos. Even those party guests who might otherwise have been too shy to bare all in front of their friends happily stripped off, not wanting to be seen as party-poopers. Whether it was the nakedness of the hosts, the relaxed atmosphere, the desire to show off or simply the joy of being naked outside on a warm summer’s day, at least half the party guests did not bother putting back on even as much as Willow had and soon the pool was filled with happy, naked and near-naked children laughing, splashing each other and generally having the time of their lives. The twins watched happily as their friends enjoyed their pool, almost wishing they could join them but not wanting to “break character” to do so. They had Megan and Barney to chat to after all since neither of them could go in the pool without destroying the hard work they had put into their costumes. 

A short time later, once all the guests had arrived and been photographed, Mrs Marshall came out to remind her husband that it was time to start the cooking! 

The announcement was made that the big show of the afternoon was about to begin and the children emerged from the pool. Some used towels to pat themselves down but most contented themselves with letting the warm afternoon sun take care of that, the girls with longer and thicker hair pausing only to twist it, wringing out most of the water. While Mrs Marshall began filming once more, knowing that what was about to happen was definitely something the twins’ grandparents would want to see, Mr Marshall handed out the grass-skirts and lays to those who wanted them, explaining that it would help them “look the part”. 

“Wow!” Megan muttered to Barney as they watched their mostly-naked friends donning the token costumes. “When we decided to come like this, I didn’t think we’d be the most modestly dressed!” Barney could not help but agree – their all-over body paint and thicker grass-skirts meant they were actually far more covered than most of the other party-guests, only a very small number of whom wore anything at all beyond the “cannibal” accessories. Even among those who had put their bikini bottoms on, none of the girls wore any kind of top! It was something of a relief to Barney to notice that he did not seem to be the only boy there who was finding the view rather exciting!

Once all the children were out of the pool and ready to watch, one of the other dads helped Mr Marshall carry a wooden table in front of the pot, sturdy enough for the girls to kneel on for their spitting. Lucy’s mum, who had been helping out in the kitchen, carried out a deep, fairly wide oval plastic tub – the baby-bath the Marshalls had bought when the twins were tiny. It had been in the garage for many years, filled with bags of compost and packets of bulbs but, when they realised they were going to need a large bowl for the party, it has struck them both as the perfect solution. It seemed fitting, somehow, to be using something the girls had been washed in on the first day of their lives on their last day too. 

Carefully, she set it down on the ground, taking care not to spill any of the viscous, reddish-brown liquid which sloshed around inside. The guests all peered eagerly to work out what was in the tub. At first some of them exclaimed that it was blood and began to speculate who it had come from and what it was for but others pointed out that it had an obvious tangy, sweet smell that blood does not have. Chuckling, Mr Marshall explained that it was a special barbecue marinade, made from a recipe passed down from his grandfather who had learned it from his own dad as a young man. The girls would, he told the hungry party guests, be basted with the sauce several times while they cooked but that it would help them be even tastier if they were coated before going on the spit. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that both his daughters were grinning excitedly. 

“Perhaps you two should do the honours?” He suggested, handing knives to Megan and Barney. “You’ll need to cut our prisoners off the posts and bring them out front here so we can all watch them prepared for the spit! Here,” he took their spears, “I’ll hold these for now. Try not to cut the meat when you cut the ropes,” he cautioned, “don’t want blood getting mixed in the marinade!” Giggling, the two young savages went behind the twins’ poles, Barney to Natasha and Megan to Hannah, and cut first the ropes that bound their ankles then those around their wrists. Although they had begged to be tied up securely for authenticity’s sake and had not asked to be released, despite knowing that they could have at any time, neither meat-girl could help giving an audible sigh of relief, shaking out their hands and feet to get the blood-flow and feeling back into them. 

Keeping in character, the two cannibal children grabbed their prisoners by the hair one hand and pressed the knives into their backs with the others as they led them, still giggling, to the area in front of the cooking pot where their father was waiting for them beside the tub of family-recipe marinade. 

“Excellent job!” Mr Marshall exclaimed as he looked at his two little little girls, grinning from ear to ear and wearing nothing but the explorer hats he had ordered for them. “Now I’m very sorry about this, girls,” he joked, “but you were warned about what might happen if you went wandering around the jungle looking so delicious! Now you’re going to be dinner!”

“Aww shucks!” Hannah sighed, playing along, “But what can you do, eh?”

“I know, right?” Natasha agreed. “Sucks to be us, I guess! At least these hungry cannibals are going to get a good dinner!” 

“Now we need you to get coated in this sauce,” Mr Marshall explained as he handed the spears back to the cannibal siblings who levelled them at the twins, threateningly, “but we don’t want to get sand in it so I’ll need you to come stand close and I’ll help you in, one foot at a time, okay?” He took a pack of unscented wipes from his pocket and pulled the first one out. Prompted by the tip of a spear being poked into her perky round bubble-butt, Natasha was the first to come forward. She put a hand on her dad’s shoulder to steady herself and raised her left foot. It tickled as he wiped the sand off, leaving her foot as clean as the rest of her. Although he had said in the morning that the girls would need to be washed again before cooking but it had occurred to him that the saltiness of the slight layer of sweat they were sure to acquire while on the poles would combine well with the sweetness of the marinade. A few seconds later, Natasha had two feet in the gloop and Hannah was being prodded towards it by a rather over-enthusiastic cannibal. 

“Now girls,” explained Mr Marshall with a broad grin, “we need to get every inch of you covered, apart from your heads, and the easiest way would be for you to coat each other so please, go ahead!” This was a nice surprise for the twins who had not asked that many questions or even thought too much about the preparation – their entire focus had been on the idea of the spits sliding into their tight, eager little pussies and pushing all the way through. 

At first they both bent down, much to the delight of those watching, and filled their hands with the thick, sticky liquid and began smearing it on each other’s chests, then Hannah turned her back on Natasha who knelt down and gave her sister’s delicious buttocks a nice thick coating before telling her to turn around so that she could cover her yummy, meaty vulva. Once she was done, Hannah was quick to return the favour. 

Mr Marshall noticed that once again, Barney seemed to be very much enjoying the view and a quick glance at the few other boys revealed the same number of parted grass-skirts. Not that he could blame them as his own erection was straining against the inside of his underpants and he was very pleased that he had not opted to dress like the children. He couldn’t help but wonder how many of his fellow dad’s who had stayed to help out with the party were having a similar issue. He knew, of course, that there were men and the occasional woman who’s sexual preference was for preteen girls like his daughters and their friends but he had never counted himself among them. Something about this scene, however, was driving him crazy, much like his experience in the bath that morning! Perhaps it was the idea of the little girls being so willingly prepared to cook that he was finding so hot? One thing was for certain – Mr Marshall would be keeping a copy of this part of the video for his own entertainment and wouldn’t be surprised to be discretely asked for additional copies in the next few days!

All too soon, however, the meat-girls were both covered and ready for their big moment! Mr Marshall had been going to ask them who was going first but the cannibal sibling seemed to have already made the choice! Using their rather too pointy-tipped spears, the prodded a giggling and mock-protesting Natasha out of the tub and onto the table which she managed to clamber up onto and posed on all fours, ready for the spit. With another of his wipes, Mr Marshall cleaned the newly-acquired sand off the soles of her feet and quickly re-applied more of the marinade. 

“You know, if we’re going to stick the spit in there, you’re going to have to keep your butt still!” he teased his daughter who was wiggling her bottom provocatively from side to side, much to the amusement of the watching party guests. 

“Ah but you’re not sticking it in my butt, are you?” Natasha replied cheekily.

“Good point!” her dad laughed, “But you still need to keep still!” 

“Fine!” She pretended to pout, folding her arms and resting her chin on her folded arms so that her hind-quarters stuck up in the air, providing a neat angle for the spit to be pushed through. “So?” the cheeky, excited meat-girl teased, “Are we doing this or not?” 

“Okay, okay!” Mr Marshall laughed. “You’re an impatient piggy, aren’t you? Don’t forget to keep an eye on this one too!” he warned the cannibal siblings, pointing indicating Hannah with a jerk of his thumb. “Wouldn’t want her trying to run away while everyone’s watching the spitting, would we?”

“Well darn in!” Hannah snapped her fingers in annoyance, or tried to at least as the sticky barbecue marinade made such an action rather tricky. “I was going to make a run for it and live in the trees like an especially sticky monkey but oh well. I’d have probably got eaten by a wolf or a lion or something pretty soon anyway!” 

“Be quiet, meat! Or I’ll cut out your tongue and eat that first!” Barney levelled his spear at Hannah, prodding her in the belly, enjoying the feeling of power it gave him.

“Sorry!” she giggled. “But honestly,” she looked pointedly downwards, “I think there’s more danger of you poking out my eye than cutting out my tongue!” Barney blushed again under his warpaint, old enough to understand what this particular bodily reaction meant but too young to know what to do about it! Mr Marshall, on the other hand, knew exactly what his meant and how to relieve it! Seeing Natasha kneeling on the table with her haunches in the air, he wished he could stick something other than the spit into her tight little pussy. Hearing Hannah spoken to in this way by her friend was only making the situation hotter. He and his wife would certainly be having some fun that evening when all the guests had gone home and the camera was put away!

“Here we go!” He retrieve the first of the spits, greased with vegetable oil as per the instructions. He was sure that Megan and Barney would want to help but knew that this was too important. They, and any other guests who wanted to could help with future basting and serving the meat but the spitting was something he would have to do himself! 

“Are you sure about this, pumpkin?” He asked Natasha, quietly. “Once I get more than a few inches in there’s really no coming back. Too much damage would already be done!”

“No I’ve changed my mind about the thing I’ve been looking forward to for weeks and am going to let all my friends go hungry!” She marinaded little girl replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I’m ready!” she grinned as her dad chuckled. “Come on, let’s do this thing!” 

“Okay then!” Mr Marshall grinned and, after checking that Mrs Marshall still had the camera rolling, inserted the tip of the spit between Natasha’s eagerly offered lower lips. As he began to push, a shocked hush fell over the party guests. There had been a few, even up to that point, who had firmly believed the whole thing to be an elaborate prank on the part of the twins but there was no denying the reality of what was happening. Right in front of their eyes, their friend was having a sharp, steel pole inserted into her body.

“How does it feel?” Hannah asked curiously once the spit seemed to be a little less than half way. Her sister’s face was contorted but it looked more like discomfort than actual pain. She was neither crying nor screaming so it couldn’t be too bad. The instructions had stated that as long as the spit was properly lubricated, the sharpness of the tip meant that pain would be kept to a minimum, although some of obviously unavoidable. The instructions that came with the spit and every other source he had checked for advice had advised against giving painkillers to a meat-girl as they could negatively effect the flavour and a degree of their effect could be passed on to those who ate the meat, risking adverse reactions. 

“Weird!” Natasha replied. “It kinda hurts but not too bad. Bit like a stinging nettle but one the inside?”

“That sounds kinda fun!” Hanna grinned.

“Yeah!” Natasha let out a small moan of pleasure. “The feeling of it sliding in makes up for anything it does inside!”

“Okay one last push and it should be out your mouth.” Mr Marshall informed his daughter. “Seems like we’ve missed everything important along the way so you should at least be alive when we put you over the coals!” Natasha grinned, happy to hear this. “Anything you want to say before you can’t talk any more?” 

“Umm…” Natasha turned her head to look at her shocked and excited friends. “Enjoy your dinner and I hope my butt is as tasty as it looks!” The raised a giggle from the watching party-guests and warm chuckles from the parents. Nobody there could deny how delicious the twins’ perky little behinds looked and many were already imagining sinking their teeth into the little girls’ tender meat. 

“I’m sure it will be!” Mr Marshall laughed. “Here we go!” He gave a firm push and the tip of the spit erupted out of Natasha’s open mouth. There was surprisingly little blood and it continued to slide through smoothly until it protruded roughly as far in front of her as it did behind. The spitting complete, Mr Marshall carefully helped the impaled girl to lay flat on her tummy before sliding the stabiliser up the pole and into her anus and securing her wrists and ankles with the provided cuffs. “Phew! One down!” He smiled, as much to himself as to anyone else. With the help of another dad, he moved the first meat-girl to the edge of the table, cautioning her teasingly not to roll off. The girls had wanted to cook at the same time so he didn’t want Natasha to be already cooking for as long as it took to get Hannah spitted. 

Now he knew what he was doing, however, it did not take long until Hannah was similarly skewered and lay next to her sister on the table like two suckling piglets ready for the rotisserie. It was a shame, their dad reflected, that there was not some kind of double spit system that would have allowed them to be cooked together but at least they were being cooked at the same time! 

Both girls were clearly still alive, looking around them and even giggling excitedly around the spits as they were carried over to the mobile roasting pits and locked into position. Once everything was clipped into place, Mr Marshall pushed the buttons that started the motor and caused his two lovely daughters to begin to rotate over the hot coals beneath them. He wondered how long it would be before the garden was filled with the delicious smell of cooking meat?

Now that they had been assured it was safe to approach, the party guests in their cannibal-themed accessories all crowded around the two devices to watch the dinner starting to cook. It was weird and exciting to see their friends as nothing more than food, and to see how delicious they looked. It entered more than one young head to wonder how their own body might look on the spit and how their meat might taste!

Under careful supervision, they all took turns basting the meat the a second coating for the marinade. Everyone seemed to be paying special attention to the twins’ nipples and vulvae, as if worried these very special treats might dry out! 

The girls lasted on the spits for almost fifteen minutes before first Hannah then Natasha took her final breath, within a few seconds of each other. Seeing that the twins really were now nothing more than partly-cooked meat and realising that it would still be at least an hour before the food was ready, the interest of most of the children started to wane and they headed back to the pool. Even Megan and Barney joined them, after checking with the host parents that the pool’s filter would be able to handle the paint that washed off them. Only Lucy and Willow remained behind to watch the whole process of cooking, both as naked as the meat girls – more so in a way as they had no marinade to cover their beautiful young bodies. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lucy whispered to her red-haired friend some time later, when Mr Marshall announced that the meat would soon be ready and that the hungry guests should get out of the pool and dried off, ready to eat.

“I think so.” Willow whispered back with a broad grin. “And I’m game if you are!” 

THE END


End file.
